FanfiCon
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Definetly not my BEST work, but maybe give it a shot? It's about me and my friend going to FanfiCon. Rated T for mention of Gay Pairings.


FanfiCon

**Hello there! I'd like to thank KungFuPandaFanatic for agreeing to be in this fic! I will address him as KFPF in the fic. My name will be CPG. Also, any references I make about his pairings are ones I am making up, except the TiPo. We ALL know that's his fave pairing, obviously.**

**Don't own KFP, or KFPF. ;)**

We were currently watching a commercial for the upcoming 'FanfiCon'. It was this really cool convention, where all members got to meet in person, explore different fanfictions being acted out, and SO much more!

It was being held in New York, but all members who have 90 stories or more, or were on the site for two years, would be given a plane ticket (if they live out-of-state) and get in for free! Some of them even got an invitation to speak live at a press conference! They also got to bring one guest who would also get in free. Me, since I had around ninety-one or ninety-two stories I was getting to speak at the Kung Fu Panda part of the conference! I was bringing my friend, KFPF with me as my guest.

The night before, we flew out to NY and checked into our hotel, just a few blocks down from the convention center.

"I hope this isn't a big let-down... I mean, will you even be able to stay awake when I talk about, like, Po/Crane?" I asked KFPF. He looked at me, and shrugged.

"It's my second favorite pairing, I'm fairly sure I can handle it" he joked. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess..." I uttered. My most favorite pairing was Po/Crane, and my second favorite was TiPo. He was the other way around. Ah, well. I should just be grateful he doesn't look down on me for it.

...

The next morning, we were getting ready. I put on a shirt that said 'TiPo or Po/Crane? Don't make me choose' KFPF's said the same thing. We had decided to show that we were respectful of each other's pairings by wearing them.

We started discussing what I would do if any haters showed up. I had to promise not to snap their necks or anything, and he had to promise to back me up, especially on Po/Crane.

When we finally left, we headed towards the convention hall. There were already a bunch of people there, and it took us an hour to get to the front door. We checked the map.

"The Kung Fu Panda area is on the second floor" I stated. We darted to the escalator and headed in the right direction. First, we decided to grab some souveniers.

"I want to get this one" I said, pointing at a figurine. It had Tigress and Crane on either side of Po, and the plaque read, 'Who will I choose?' and Po's shoulders were up, like he was shrugging. KFPF laughed and got that one too.

Then a voice came over the intercom.

"All fanfiction writers representing Kung Fu Panda must report to the conference room immediately"

I basically then dragged KFPF with me to the room. I went behind the curtain, and watched him take a seat in the third row.

I started to look at the people around me. Charle B. Barkin, Strong Man, amongst other writers were at their seats. I took mine, just before the curtain was lifted.

I gasped. The room was MUCH more packed than before. My heart pounded, and I started to feel light-headed a bit.

"Thank you all for coming! We hope to answer your questions thorughly!" someone, I think Charlie B. Barkin said.

After that, about a thousand hands shot up. I worried that maybe none would be for me.

"You, in the red shirt, fifth row" Strong Man said, pointing at her.

"Yes, I'm Danielle Fenton. My question is for CPG" she said, standing. I nodded in a signal for her to go ahead.

"Well, do you like Po/Crane, or Monkey/Mantis better?" she asked rather shyly. I thought a bit.

"Well, I'm fairly sure I'm the only one who has ever written a Monkey/Mantis fic. Which kind of makes me the 'mother' of the pairing. So, think. Would a mother choose her own child, or a different child? Think about that, and it should be obvious that my answer is Monkey/Mantis" I explained. A bunch of people clapped at my answer.

"Okay, blue shirt, back row" I said, pointing.

"My name is Shinigamilover. My question is also for you, CPG" he said. I nodded.

"Well, if you like Po and Crane, why did you not have it in 'How Did This Happen'?" he asked. I could tell others also wanted to know this.

"Well, back before I had even started it I had yet to realise the beauty of it. Now, I wish I could turn back time and change it, so I may recreate it. However I may end up making a little drabble collection for it, so that might make up for it" I said simply. Again, people clapped.

After this I managed to relax and have a good time. When the conference was over, KFPF came and hugged me in congratulations.

"Thanks! C'mon, let's go watch 'em act out some fanfics" I suggested, and he happily agreed.

All in all, it was a pretty good day, and I couldn't wait till it came around again!


End file.
